


Ад бакулюм, ад верекундиам

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Виктор Марченко меняется





	Ад бакулюм, ад верекундиам

**Название:** Ад бакулюм, ад верекундиам  
**Автор:** N7Dron   
**Бета:** Helios  
**Размер:** драббл, 328 слов  
**Персонажи:** Виктор Марченко  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Виктор Марченко меняется  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "Ад бакулюм, ад верекундиам "

 

Виктор Марченко вздрагивает, когда на столе оживает молчавший целый день радиоприемник. 

За бодрым китайским мотивчиком следует не менее бодрое:

«Ад бакулюм, девятнадцать, девяносто один — и это была всего лишь стандартная проверка связи! Надеюсь, вы не плакали, когда нам внезапно пришлось пропасть из эфира на целые сутки! Сами понимаете, времена нынче тяжелые, и нам приходится пускаться во все тяжкие! Ну а сейчас, дорогие наши слушатели, после непродолжительного вынужденного отдыха настала пора всем нам активировать спящие ячейки головного мозга и …»

Болтовня неугомонного Лазаря льется сплошным потоком, но что-то заставляет Виктора настороженно поморщиться. Что-то до боли знакомое, заставляющее замереть и прислушаться к себе.

Тихо пищит карманный секретарь — новое голосовое сообщение.

«Ад бакулюм девятнадцать девяносто один, брат. Пора дать понять всем, что аугов просто так не уничтожить, даже загнав в гетто. Действуй и рассчитывай на нас. Люди пойдут за тобой».

Виктор Марченко встает и улыбается. Впереди много работы.

…Через две недели в Праге гремит первый взрыв. А еще через месяц — следующий.

***

Его парням и девчатам далеко до настоящих бойцов, но они стараются. Бывшие работяги, студенты и офисные служащие, с оружием и взрывчаткой они поначалу обращаются с опаской, но быстро учатся. Полицейские теперь боятся соваться на территорию КПА.

Виктор заботится о своих людях. Кормит и учит их, дает новую цель в жизни. Он любит их всех, как своих детей. 

Но однажды его карманный секретарь снова оживает. 

«Ад верекундиам двадцать двадцать семь. Время для жалости закончилось».

И Виктор Марченко, взяв своих ребят, летит в Гарм.

Он знает, что превращается в чудовище. Но он сам выбрал этот путь. Кто-то должен взять на себя бремя и стать тираном — ради блага всего своего народа. Пусть даже и тираном, у которого есть всемогущие покровители. 

— …А что насчет твоих друзей из КПА? — спрашивает Виктора кто-то из бойцов его нового элитного отряда, когда они тащат по снегу тело назойливого агента Интерпола.

Он только усмехается.

— Эти болваны нам больше не нужны. Пусть «Орхидея» сделает своё дело, а потом просто выбросьте трупы.

И жалость, как и любовь, окончательно уходят из его сердца.


End file.
